


One More Time

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: The Notebook [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggression, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cumplay, Dom!Harry, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Incest?, Kink Exploration, Leather Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis explore different kinks and eventually, Louis experiences subspace.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is, unfortunately, not true. It's an au. And I don't own One Direction or any of the characters in this fic! And read part one first. It makes more sense when you read part one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of The Notebook series. In order to understand this, you have to read the first part. But don't worry, you horny cutie patooties, there's smut in that, too. If you have read that, then continue on!

"It's quiet, too quiet." Liam sighed as he and the others stalked around the empty living area. All four of them had a film project, and they agreed to meet at Harry's house. That was their first mistake.

Ever since that one Saturday two months ago, Louis and Harry have been all over each other behind closed doors. They would still have their weekly game days, and Louis would even play FIFA with them sometimes. But they still get quite handsy.

It's not like they hate the 'relationship', it's just that sometimes, it gets annoying. Louis distracts Harry too much, and it's not even intentional. Harry's just young and horny and Louis' just young and beautiful.

"I bet you fifty quid they're fucking."

"That's kinda pointless, love. Of course they're fucking." Zayn smiled down at Niall as he pouted.

"Yeah, I know."

"What's with you placing obvious bets on everything?"

"He wants concert tickets." Zayn answered for him.

"I don't want them. I /need/ them. They're the most important things to me," Zayn frowned. "Things, not people." Niall smiled meekly. Zayn was about to retort when Liam cut in.

"Can you two quit your love confessions and focus? I'm not risking a bad mark because Harry and Louis are breaking the law."

"Lighten up. Is it really rape?"

"Yes, because Harry is still underage."

"He's seventeen."

"And how old is Louis?"

"It's consensual."

"It's stagetory."

"We promised to keep it secretive. We did him, too."

"I didn't."

"No, you did me whilst I did him, but still. You're an accomplice."

"I'm gonna go on the line and say, whatever they're doing, well have to break up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zayn sighed. Liam smiled and returned to looking for Harry.

By the time they were by Louis' room, they heard noises. Undeniably Harry's and Louis'. It was clear to them that Harry and Louis were not on the bed. Niall guessed wall, Liam guessed table.

  
When they opened the door, Niall snickered as his prediction was correct. Louis was keening high in his throat and wrapping his legs tighter around Harry's waist.

"More, more!" Louis whined. His nails dug through the skin on Harry's back as he pounded into Louis. He threw his head back and screamed, cumming onto his stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry thrusted harder into him. Louis' body jostled when Harry groaned and shot his load into him.

"Come on, babe. One more."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. One more?"

"Harry, I'm dry."

"One more. You can do it."

"No, I can't" He sobbed. Harry rubbed soothing circles around his thighs, sucking lovebites into his golden skin.

"Yes you can, babe. One more." Louis chuckled, opening his eyes to face the door, smile fading when they landed on the three boys with smirks on their faces. Louis bit his lip and hid his shame behind Harry's broad shoulder.

"Harry, we can't. We really can't."

"Why not, babe?"

"The lads are here, love." Harry turned around abruptly, facing the same smirks Louis was referring to.

"Uh-"

"We have a project to do?" Harry pulled out of Louis.

"May we have a moment?" The boys nodded and shuffled awkwardly out of the room.

"Damn it." Harry swore. He set Louis down and angrily threw some basketball shorts on.

"You should've done your project when you told me about it a few weeks back, love. This is the fifth time this week they've interrupted us. And we've only had three out of seven days."

"I know. They're cockblocking us," he slipped a loose tank top. "Next time for sure, babe. We're doing it next time."

"I don't know, Haz. I think we should try it on a horizontal flat surface, it'll be weird to do it when I'm upright." Harry rubs his hands over his eyes, fumbling through the nightstand and fishing out his notebook. He smirked down at it and tossed it on the bed.

"Ok, tell me how you want to do this. Look through the composition book and tell me what you like. And you do realize this requires you to be my sub. What I say goes. Come up with a safe word if it becomes too much, otherwise you'll be ignored if you want me to stop."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my son."

"Believe it, because it's happening. Next time for sure."

"Ok. Now, I think you have an assignment to finish?" Harry playfully smacked Louis' bum.

"Kisses." He ordered. And who was Louis to deny Harry and himself a kiss?

~ ~ ~

"We did good for a last minute project." Liam sighed as he put his MacBook air in his case.

"We finished our project in three hours. That's got to be some sort of record for an animation." Niall smiled drowsily.

"The movie is ten minutes." Liam droned.

"Still good, considering the movements were accurate." Zayn groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's half ten. I'm knackered."

"When we get home, you may sleep." Niall nodded and slumped down next to Zayn.

"See you tomorrow, mates. Drive safe." Harry yawned, escorting everyone out and locking the door. He flickered off the lights and groaned trudging down the hall where he was pulled into his room by Louis.

"I know you're tired because you spent three years working on your animation. So I think we'd do this tomorrow after your lessons. But I have the list. I was hoping you could look it over now so we may compromise?" Harry took the list from his hand and scanned it.

"You want me to do what?!" Harry did a double take on one of the items on the sheet of paper.

"Yes. I get off on it."

"Masochist," Harry murmured as he skimmed through it again. "Are you sure you want that? We've only been doing this for a couple of months. And there's all sorts of erotic shit."

"You said you wanted to be my dom."

"Lingerie? Fuck, I'd love to see you in some Victoria's Secret."

"Of course you would." Louis smirked.

"Rimming, of course. Fisting? Baby, you sure?" Louis nodded obediently.

"I want to experiment on what I like."

"A collar? Like the ones dogs wear?"

"Not exactly. But kind of."

"Crossdressing, pain, branding, and all this other shit. Damn, Lou. You want me to go all out."

"And I'll get everything we need whilst your at school, so I'll need the list back. You saw the safe word, yeah?"

"Banana." Harry smirked. Louis nodded once more and laid down.

"Tomorrow is early release, so we'll have plenty of time to do this. Make sure the boys don't come over. You can't put me into subspace with any distractions."

"I hope you know I won't stop thinking about this at all."

"I was hoping you would. Remember to get plenty of rest and eat healthy tomorrow. Preferably lean meats."

"You've got this all planned out, don't you?"

"I always have everything planned out," he turned off the lamp on the end table and snuggled into the duvet. "Remember that I'm a sub, so don't be afraid to be forceful. Throw in some stuff you want to try, too. This isn't all about me."

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled, thoughts of Louis bonded and crying already invading his mind. He was gonna have fun with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits Victoria and he and Harry are finally uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took forever due to preparation for my sister's graduation, and my vacation. And I'm currently in California, but I live in Texas, and I'm still running on Texas time. But I leave at California's three a.m. and get back in Texas some time the day after. So you shouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing for a while.

Louis browsed the section for the nighties at Victoria's Secret. It wasn't necessarily awkward because other guys were there, too. The sales' clerk with the mouse brown hair- Ashley, her tag read- kept sending him wicked grins, as if knowing his intentions for the lingerie. It didn't help that he had a bag from Spencer's, which carried the leather handcuffs and collar. He'd raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. She just shook her head and continued to grin.

When Louis found the perfect piece- a lacey white one with matching garter and stockings- he smiled excitedly at it. /It's perfect./ He grabbed it from the rack. He also looked at the selection of makeup, deciding Harry might enjoy some mascara.

He picked a charcoal one with matching eyeliner, choosing to ignore the snickering from behind the counter. He rolled his eyes, contemplating on which colour he should get. He was leaning towards the darling pink shade, but had his heart set on the soft petal pink.

"Get the soft petal pink. Compliments your skin tone rather well." He heard from behind his back. Louis turned around to face Ashley, who smiled directly at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The lipstick. It compliments you better."

"And who exactly said this lipstick was for me?" He challenged.

"Your body language. If anything, you're way too gay to be straight. And everything about you screams, 'submissive'. If I were you, I'd get matching white heels." Louis scoffed.

"Excuse me?" He repeated. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Louis stared at her like she was crazy. "Nevermind, you're about a size ten. Get this size shoe at that one store on the other side of the mall. If I were you, I'd buy those first then come back here. I'll hold your stuff back here if you want." Louis uneasily put his items on the counter, Ashley proceeded to smile.

"How exactly do you-"

"Many guys come here for themselves. Many come here for their subs. I've developed the skills of helping them. Many come here to thank me later. I'm that good. Now go on. Go get your shoes." Louis nodded and turned around, exiting Victoria's Secret in confusion.

~ ~ ~

They were the prettiest shoes Louis' ever laid his eyes on, and they had a similar pair in white. Black velveteen peep-toe pumps with a pretty bow accent on the base of the toes. Louis personally liked the black ones better, but the whites matched the nightie.

"Just get both then buy a black nightie, sweetie. You're obviously torn."

"Excuse me?" Louis raised his eyebrow at the perky blonde.

"Ashley texted me saying you were coming here. I strongly suggest you buy both. Your dom will love them." Louis scoffed.

"Whatever happened to customer confidentiality?"

"S'not in the handbook," the blonde smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "But you should seriously just get both." Louis rolled his eyes, picking up both boxes of the shoes in the size Ashley recommended.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered to himself before purchasing them.

~ ~ ~

"Great, good luck with your man. Let me know how it goes." Ashley winked. Louis rolled his eyes again, leaving the mall three hundred pounds lighter.

~ ~ ~

They fit perfectly. Everything did. The soft lace hugged his skin nicely, without the seams cutting off his circulation. The makeup made his eyes pop and his lips plumpen. The heels made his legs look fantastic. The panties he adorned made his bum extra voluptuous. The pretty white rhinestone-covered collar he was sporting had a little charm on it, the charm having Harry's initials on it.

It's almost one, Louis had the handcuffs laid neatly on the bed, along with the large lube bottle he purchased. Harry would be pulling up any moment to find them.

Louis had the black set hidden away somewhere deep in the closet, praying Harry wouldn't find them before he put them to good use.

The front door opened from what Louis heard. He also faintly heard Harry yell, 'Lou?' He squealed with delight, giving himself a final look over before tiptoe-ing out of the bathroom and into the room, where he was met with darkening green eyes. Louis smirked.

"Do you like it?" All Harry could do was nod. His mouth watered at the sight of Louis. His heels didn't make him that much taller- to under Harry's nose rather than under his chin- but his legs still looked long.

"You look so sexy, babe." Louis blushed, toying at his collar.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Harry nodded.

"You look so gorgeous." Harry breathed. Louis smiled up at him, making himself look innocent despite his sex appeal.

"Thanks, love." Harry bit his lip, taking in Louis' beauty. His mind swarmed with all sorts of thoughts. Where was he going to bite first? What was he going to do first? He just couldn't decide.

"On the bed." He growled. Louis nodded obediently and sashayed to the bed, he crawled up and sat himself down pliantly. He took the handcuffs around his finger and waved them in front of Harry.

"The key is on the nightstand." Louis felt he had the need to say it. Harry nodded, tossing his backpack on the ground and ridding himself of his uniform.

"I'm going to absolutely wreck you." Harry stated as a matter of factly. Louis' eyes brightened, blood rushing to one certain area in interest. He tried keeping his breath controlled as Harry strode over to the bed, climbing up and pushing Louis back. He took the cuffs from his dainty little finger and smirked.

"They were calling out to me." Louis simply spoke. Harry shrugged and cuffed on Louis' wrists to the headboard.

"They won't cut your wrists as much, if not any." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why I got them. And they match the black nightie I've got stashed away." Louis smirked. Harry's movements froze, from where he was already lubing up his hand.

"Y-you have a black one, too?"

"With matching heels." Harry's eyes darkened, suddenly making Louis' smirk far less intimidating.

"Bet you look so fucking sexy in those, too."

"Haven't tried them on, but they're all the same size."

"I can't wait to see them." Harry replied, circling Louis rim with the index.

"Who said the ensemble was for you?" Louis questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry growled lowly in his throat before sticking his finger into Louis' unbelievably tight hole. His breath hitched, tensing at the oh so sudden intrusion.

"You were saying?" Harry's breath ghosted over Louis' hole, causing it to flutter. Louis whined pathetically, grinding into the finger to gain more friction against his velvety walls.

"Harry." Louis sighed in relief as Harry added a second digit.

"Gonna open you up nice and wide for me, baby. Then fuck you until you see stars. Then eat my cum out of your pretty little bum. How does that sound?" Louis whined again.

"Yes!" Louis screeched, arching his back and curling his toes in pleasure as one of Harry's fingers brushed over the fleshy bump. Harry prodded at it again, receiving the same reaction.

"So pretty for me, baby. I can't wait to get my whole fist in you." Louis groaned as Harry added a third one, scissoring and thrusting them around roughly, exactly how Louis liked it.

"Ngghh! H-Harry! I think I-I'm ready for another!" Louis keened, already beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sensation. Harry was about to protest, but then he remembered the list of things Louis liked, so he complied to Louis' desires.

Louis screamed in ecstasy, body tingling with excitement. A constant string of moans erupted from him. Harry only watched with a cocky grin at the affect he had on the beautiful boy. His long fingers dragged in and out of Louis so deliciously, the swelching noises doing everything to turn Harry on.

"One more finger, Lou." Harry whispered as he tucked his pinky in with the others. Louis wouldn't say he felt much of a difference, but he loved the feeling of fingers up his bum.

Harry grouped his fingers together and pulled out, rubbing Louis' hole with his other thumb as he balled his hand into a fist. He then moved his thumb away and his fist took it's place.

The lube on the rest of his hand was still slick, so he nudged it into his entrance. Louis whined before pushing back into Harry's fist, earning a harsh smack to his thigh.

"You'll take what I give you, whore." Harry snarled. Louis shivered, throwing his head back in a breathy moan. Harry smirked devilishly, pushing his entire fist through the puckered ring. Louis screamed at the delicious pain brought to him by his son, relaxing his body before he was told, as if reading Harry's mind.

Harry gaped at the entrance, watching it stretch around his large hand. His cock twitched in excitement for it would be inside Louis in moments. All in all, he couldn't wait to see Louis unravel.

Harry twisted his fist around in the tight, warm, crevice. He growled lowly before he twisting again.

"So full!" Louis keened, circling his hips to get the fist in deeper. Harry roughly pinched the junction of Louis' thigh. Louis screamed loudly, cumming over his nighty and staining it. Harry pulled his fist out and stared at Louis in awe, jumping onto Louis and gripping his thighs.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you. I'm gonna fucking ruin you and make you beg. You're my bitch and I'll make sure you know your place." Louis whined, kicking the air. Harry gripped his ankles and pushed his legs to his chest.

"Please, Harry! I need it so bad!" Harry looked down at Louis' hole, mouth watering at the sight of it's wrecked beauty.

"I'm gonna make you scream. Shit, you are just a little slut, aren't you? So desperate and needy. I fucking love it." Louis' hole fluttered, cock fattening up over his pelvis. Harry released one of his ankles and gripped his leaking cock, slamming into Louis' prostate in one go.

Louis threw his head back and cried, tears carrying the mascara and eyeliner down his cheeks. Harry huffed a breath of air as pulled out of Louis and forcing himself back in.

"I- m-more! Fuck-k! Harder, harder! Please just murder my fucking hole! Make me cum, Harry! Make me cum!" Louis cried as Harry pounded into his overly sensitized prostate repeatedly. He spread his legs as best as he could with them still tucked into his chest, allowing Harry to go deeper and deeper.

Harry's balls slapped obscenely against Louis' soft plump bum, eliciting more beautiful sounding moans from his pretty petal lips. Louis' legs flew out from under Harry torso and wrapped tightly around his waist. Harry pounded harder into Louis, harder than he's ever had.

The pretty white peep-toes on Louis feet began slipping off has his toes curled. One came of and hit Harry's leg, causing him to pull out.

"Keep them on, baby. You're so pretty in them." He groaned after shoving himself back into Louis. Harry's large hands gripped his sides, squeezing them roughly before making their way up to Louis' neck. He toyed with the pretty white collar and tightened his grasp on Louis' neck.

Louis coughed and sputtered for air, pulling at the cuffs above him. He couldn't speak or anything, so he couldn't use the safe word. But it's not like he wanted to use it anyway. He was enjoying every second of this. From the lingerie to the cuffs to the way Harry manhandled him and fucked him into the mattress. No, he loved it.

Louis was so close. He could feel the twisting in his stomach, the drag of Harry's cock quickened to bring him closer. Harry withdrew his hands from Louis neck and went down to his hips. He smashed his lips into Louis', snogging with more passion than they've ever had.

Harry thrusted into Louis and brought his lips to his ear. "Doing so good, princess. You think you can cum again for me?" Louis groaned. Tugging at the cuffs again before cumming for the second time that night, adding on to the already dried up cum from the first time.

Harry grinned wickedly and forced himself down harder as he chased his own orgasm. Louis' hole spasmed around his thick length in encouragement, getting Harry to spill his seed deep into Louis. He groaned loudly as his arms gave out and he sunk onto Louis.

They took a few moments to regain their breaths. Harry was the first to recover, even after the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced, and pulled out of Louis. Whilst waiting for Louis to get his breathing under control, he took a minute to examine him in his wrecked form.

He began with the leather handcuff clad wrists. He grinned at the fresh marks he could see from under them. His eyes trailed down to the white rhinestone covered collar, faintly seeing bruises and dark hand prints and a band around it from where he recently choked him. Harry then scanned the sexy number Louis shimmied into, seeing it was already ruined. /We'll just buy another one./ he thinks. Harry then brought his eyes to Louis cock. It still remained hard, angry, and almost purple. Harry forced himself not to touch. He shifted his attention to Louis hole, leaking Harry's cum over the sheet. /We'll just buy more sheets./

This time, Harry didn't even think a firat time before he dove between Louis' thighs and shoved his tongue deep into his perineum. Louis screamed out loud at the sudden action as he wasn't even fully recovered yet and his hole was still sensitive after being filled so many times.

Harry ignored the cries and pleas from above him and worked his tongue in and out of Louis' rim, swallowing as much of his own cum as he can. Louis writhed and wiggled and pulled as much as he could, his already tear- and makeup- stained face scrunched in pleasurable pain. Harry took a harsh grip of Louis' quivering thighs and forced them still. He moaned around his rim, Louis jumped up and whined.

He began to nip at the skin, sucking at it every once in a while to get Louis to create more beautiful noises and pretty scrunched up faces. Louis would cry Harry's name and beg for him to stop, but that only egged him on.

These were the perks of being a Dom.

Harry emptied Louis' hole, kissing it softly before moving his lips to his thighs. He marvelled the bruises left from grasping too hard and kissed each one, as if silently apologizing to Louis for creating them.

Louis was a mess, even now when Harry is giving him soft kisses and sweet touches. He looks down at Harry, who smiled up at him and threw his head back in a whine. Harry looked so sexy and disheveled but young and caring at the same time.

Harry smirked up at Louis before diving back into his rim, practically having a make out session with it. Louis hissed and looked down. Harry had looked back at him and winked, never removing his long tongue from Louis' opening. The smaller of the two thrust up into the air, pushing his face into Harry's mouth, and spilled small droplets onto his nightie. He no longer cared if he ruined it.

Harry removed his tongue before kissing it again and crawled up to Louis, snogging the hell out of him. Louis moaned at the taste of Harry's spunk, trying to fight Harry's tongue in a battle he obviously will not win. Of course Harry growled into him and pulled away, making Louis whine.

"One more time. You're not there yet."

"W-what? One more? I don't think I can."

"You can and you will. You aren't there yet." Harry retorted. Louis shakily shook his head, earning a hard smack on one of his thighs.

"I don't know. I'm-"

"Louis, I said I'd put you to subspace and damn it I'm gonna do it." Before Louis could fire back, Harry had stricken into him again. Louis whimpered, not bothering to fight because even though he was still sensitive, he really wanted to experience subspace.

Harry rammed his cock into Louis' abused prostate over and over, looking down at how his cock slipped in and out of Louis' hole. He groaned at the sight and thrust harder into Louis.

Louis could feel himself slipping. His body relaxed and his eyesight became fuzzy and clouded. He arms gave out above him and hung at the headboard. His mind began to suddenly empty and melt away. It felt so nice.

Harry plowed into Louis about four more times before cumming once more into Louis. He squeezed his eyes shut and held himself there for a few seconds. He finally opened them up to see Louis' body jostle then shake, tiny sprinkles of cum bubbling around the head. Harry smiled proudly at himself and pulled out.

He had finally put Louis into subspace.

He hastily took the key from the end table and unlocked the cuffs, setting them aside. He then flipped Louis over and removed the nightie, panties, stockings, and shoes. He lastly removed the collar and then flipped him back over. Harry hurried off the bed and grabbed a damp warm flannel, wiping the makeup off his face. After chucking the flannel carelessly, he tucked Louis into a warm blanket and cuddled him into his chest. He opted to stay stark naked and then slip under the duvet once he started to feel cold.

Harry sighed deeply and held Louis in his arms, already coming up with questions he wanted to ask Louis and thinking of more ways to aid him. But for now, he'll just have to lay down and proceed to cuddle Louis until he recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will come out sometime next month. I still have two prompts to do and I have no idea when those will be up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be posted sometime next week! So sorry for being MIA. And expect another prompt fill soon.


End file.
